Tailtean marriage
by Lady Sashi
Summary: This is the eigth and final installment in the Wheel of the Year Series. WARNING: This story contains content of Wicca and Witchcraft! If this offends you, DO NOT READ! I own nothing


Tailtean marriage

**WARNING: This story contains content of Wicca and Witchcraft! If this offends you, DO NOT READ! **

**A/N: Tailtean marriages were popular handfastings (weddings) lasting a year and a day, which are still quite popular among some Wiccan and Pagan couples. Lammas was a popular time them. Contains a handfasting ceremony. **

Rogue pushed the door closed with her foot as she slipped open the envelope. Her and David had become good friends , and stayed that way, after the whole "incident".

She read the letter, laughing at his antics and enjoying hearing about his life now. She stopped suddenly as she read the latest news he had, and ran out of the room as fast as she could.

Rogue was running blind, trying to escape from something she wasn't sure of herself, and in her blindness, was nearly bowled over by Logan.

"Going somewhere kid?", Rogue just stammered, lost for words. She held up the letter, everyone knew that Rogue and David were friends now. He raised an eyebrow, and Rogue dragged him off to explain.

Rogue showed Logan the letter, David had known she lived at the institute for a while, knew that she was a mutant; but she was hiding a secret from him. He was planning on dropping by in early August.

"So?", Logan said as he handed her back the letter, the Professor would no doubt clear it. Rogue looked at the floor, "I kind of told him I was married".

"You what! Why would you do that"? Rogue shrugged, "I panicked I guess, what if he wanted to get back together or something"?

"Does he know about your mutation"? Rogue nodded.

"It was stupid, ok, but I don't know what I can do to fix it, without looking"…

"Crazy", Logan offered helpfully.

"yeah".

Rogue had been decidedly miserable for the past few weeks, the Professor had okayed David's visit and he had sent a letter saying when he'd be there.

Rogue was baking bread in preparation for Lammas, the Wiccan harvest festival. Logan came in as she was taking another fresh loaf out of the oven. Logan placed an open book on the counter, causing a cloud of flour to rise up.

Rogue cleared the air, waving a cloth around, and looked at the book. It was a text on Pagan holidays and rituals. The book was open to a page describing common practises on the holiday of Lammas.

It was popular for handfastings, or Pagan wedding ceremonies to take place. Particularly what were called Tailtean marriages, which lasted for a year and a day.

Rogue looked up at him, handfastings weren't legally binding, but a symbolic marriage was still a marriage nonetheless. A sly smile crossed her face; how clever, Lammas was just a little over a week away, and David would be arriving sometime after that.

Logan mimicked her smile and got down on one knee, presenting her with a ring. She tried not to giggle as he slid it on her finger with the proper exchange of words.

Finding someone to perform the ceremony was easy enough, it wasn't legally binding, so anyone could do it. They mutually selected Ororo, and, on a slightly ironic note from Logan, Scott.

The permission granted, and the preparations made, the handfasting was set to take place on Lammseve.

The eve had finally come and the mood was light, if not chaotically comical, yet there were serious undertones.

The guests arrived and the Circle was cast with elements and deities invoked to stand witness and protect the couple in their union. Logan wore a plain white shirt and jeans, while Rogue wore a simple white robe a silver cord round her waist, and a garland of apple blossoms in her hair.

Scott stepped forward, "who comes forth at this time to petition the Lord and Lady's Attention"?

The Professor, sitting next to Rogue, spoke in representation of her, "this Lady".

Jean spoke in representation of Logan, "and this Man".

"And their reason?", Ororo asked.

Rogue and Logan looked at each other, and said together, "for the beauty of love"!

Scott stepped forward and took Logan's right hand and Rogue's left. "We gather here this night in a ritual of love. You, Marie and Thee, Logan stand here before your friends, the elements, the Lord and Lady to join together as the beginning of a family. For before there can be three, there must be two".

Storm turned Logan and Rogue to face each other as she placed their hands together. "Logan, what do you have to offer this woman for her love"?

Logan knelt on one knee, "I present to her my love and my pledge. May I never knowingly or willingly do such a thing to harm, nor grieve, her in any form or fashion. Accept this my athame, as a token of my trust. Like its blade, may my love be as strong. Like its metal may our love be enduring. Accept it my love, for that which is mine is yours".

Rogue smiled down at him, the look in his eyes, and the sound of his voice, he made everything sound so sincere. "My Love, I accept your pledge, and your love, as I accept thy blade. Know what is in my heart, as I know what is in thine. The magic of my will, of my love, shall ever be thine".

Scott had an odd smile on his lips as he spoke, "Marie, and what do offer in return for the love of this man"?

"I present to him my love and this pledge. May I never knowingly or willingly do such a thing to harm, nor grieve, him in any form or fashion. Accept this, my jewel, my treasure, as a token of my trust. Just as its bright gleam, may our love glow. Like the stone that is its essence, may our love be as enduring. Accept it my love, for that which is mine is yours".

Logan smiled with an odd look in his eyes, "my Love, I accept your pledge and your love, as I accept thy jewel. Know what is in my heart, as I know what is in thine. The magic of my will, of my love, shall ever be thine".

Scott took the silver cord from around Rogue's waist and bound Logan and Rogue's right hands together with a secure knot. "With this binding I tie you, heart to heart, together as one. With this knot you are joined in sacred union. May the Lord and Lady smile upon thee, and bless you with health and prosperity"!

"May neither take advantage of the other. For remember what one may not provide, the other may"! Ororo said with a smile.

Scott placed the simple rings the two had selected on their respective hands. "Your Vows have now been heard by all. These rings, like your vows, are without beginning or end. Now placed, they represent a seal of your love and respect for each other".

Scott picked up the chalice and offered it to them, "this is your first drink together as man and wife. May you never thirst".

They drank the contents, helping each other with their hands still bound.

Storm presented the cakes, "this is your first food together as man and wife. May you never hunger".

They fed each other a cake as they were led over to were a broom and sword lay, crossed over each other. "This will be your first act of working together as Husband and Wife. May the sword cut all ties with the old and the besom sweep them away". Scott said as they took the leap into their new lives.

Scott removed the cord and held it high for all to see, "I present to you Mrs. Marie Darkholme and her Husband, Logan". They had decided to take the name of Rogue's adopted family since Logan didn't know his.

The ceremony ended, the proper closings were given, and the Circle dismantled.

The party was just getting into full swing when Logan turned to his new "bride". with a straight, deadpan face-she still never knew how he could do it- he asked, "so, when's the wedding night"?


End file.
